13 Reasons Why
by Cliaa
Summary: "Hey, c'est Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. En direct, et en stéréo." Treize cassettes, treize raisons pour lesquelles elle a choisi d'abandonner. - Inspiré de la série du même nom.
1. Cassette 1

Salut ! Je suis ravie de commencer cette nouvelle histoire avec vous. Elle est presque entièrement écrite, donc pas de risques d'abandon ! Il ne me reste plus que trois chapitres à faire (je sais, j'avais dit que je l'écrirais en entier avant de commencer à publier, mais j'avais tellement hâte que... je n'ai pas pu résister !).Je vais publier un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi ou le dimanche (sauf pour les chapitres 7 & 8 qui sont excessivement courts, et que je posterai la même semaine).

Je me suis inspirée de la série "13 reasons why", et c'est pour cela qu'elle porte ce nom. Ceux qui l'ont vue devraient reconnaître un bon nombre de références, mais cela ne gêne en aucun cas la compréhension de l'histoire ! Je tenais juste à dire pour ceux qui l'ont vue que mon histoire est beaucoup moins dure que la série ! Elle est classée T, pas M !

Il y aura donc 13 chapitres, sans épilogue, et en fin de chapitre, je donnerai un indice pour découvrir la prochaine personne concernée par la cassette. Je vous préviens pour que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas savoir ne le lise pas !

Je crois que j'ai tout dit...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hey, c'est Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. En direct, et en stéréo. Les sorciers se demanderont sûrement pourquoi j'ai confié mes adieux à une invention moldue. Les raisons sont simples et au nombre de trois. Ça fait maintenant deux ans que je vis dans le monde moldu, il était donc facile de me procurer des cassettes, ces étranges petites boîtes grâce auxquelles je vous parle. Ensuite, malgré un passé flou et douteux, les moldus m'ont accordé une seconde chance, chose qu'aucun sorcier, qu'il soit de sang-pur, de sang-mêlé, ou né-moldu, n'a jamais faîte. Finalement… j'avais envie de vous emmerder. Eh oui ! Fini les manières pro sang-pur, le souci de l'étiquette… Je le clame haut et fort : je vous emmerde tous, et allez vous faire voir ! J'aurais presque envie de rester pour pouvoir vous admirer en train de galérer à comprendre quoi faire de ces étranges petites boîtes. Mais si je fais ça, mon plan tombe à l'eau. Tant pis, je commence à avoir l'habitude de faire des sacrifices. Après avoir suivi des règles toute ma vie, c'est à moi de les fixer. Ironique non ? J'obéis lorsque je vis, vous m'obéirez après ma mort. Les règles sont simples et également au nombre de trois. Tu écoutes et tu te tais. Tu fais passer quand t'as fini. Tu vis avec ce poids sur ta conscience jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes, et ce jour-là, j'aviserais. En attendant, sache qu'une personne de confiance te surveille. Je l'ai nommée maître de la partie. Tu ne peux pas passer ton tour. Echec et mat. »

La foule réunie dans le parc de Poudlard retenait son souffle. Trois années après la fin de la guerre, maintenant que tous les mangemorts avaient été condamnés, la voix d'une de leurs descendantes s'élevait pour on ne sait quelle raison. La majorité était perdue, beaucoup étaient mal à l'aise, mais tous étaient intrigués. Sans tenir compte de l'étonnement général, la voix reprit.

«Tu l'ignorais probablement, mais si tu écoutes cet enregistrement, c'est que je suis morte. »

Des murmures s'élevaient à présent de la masse de personnes présentes, mais le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, les fit taire d'un simple geste de la main.

« … treize cassettes, une pour chaque personne qui m'a fait du mal. J'aurais pu en faire sept, le plus puissant des nombres magiques, mais non, j'ai choisi d'en réaliser treize, chiffre maudit pour les moldus superstitieux. Après tout, voilà deux ans que j'en suis une, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors voici la première, c'est la tienne _Papa_. »

Le dernier mot avait été craché avec un tel mépris, que les plus jeunes frissonnèrent. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. La réponse était simple, on ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Seuls ceux qui n'étaient pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard ne devaient pas venir. Les parents, furieux, de devoir laisser leurs enfants sans surveillance avaient longuement protesté, mais le Ministère avait été inflexible. Ce jour-là, toute la population sorcière anglaise de plus de dix ans, à de très rares exceptions près, était présente sur la pelouse de la célèbre Ecole de Magie. Sur une estrade se tenaient douze tabourets alignés face à la foule. D'un coup de baguette, Shacklebolt fit apparaître un portrait de Mr Parkinson sur le premier tabouret de la rangée.

-Maintenant, nous pouvons écouter la suite.

« Tu es à Azkaban en ce moment, et j'espère que tu y resteras un long moment. Le maître de la partie a utilisé des moyens moldus pour te faire entendre cela, et si tu m'entends, c'est que ça a fonctionné. Tu es le premier de la liste, mais sache que tes actes m'ont poursuivis toute ma vie. Oui, je te parle de ton alliance avec V..Voldemort. Tu seras horrifié de m'entendre prononcer son nom de mes lèvres … comment disais-tu déjà ? De sombre idiote qui finira par jeter le discrédit sur la noble famille Parkinson. La honte de la famille, c'était moi. Trop curieuse, trop aventurière, trop gryffondor, pas assez serpentard. Alors, j'ai changé, j'ai enfoui tous mes bons sentiments au fond de moi, devenant une serpentarde idiote, futile et superficielle. J'ai joué le jeu jusqu'au bout. Tu n'y a vu que du feu. Tu y as cru, et j'ai aussi fini par y croire. Qu'elle, c'était moi. Je l'ai été pendant toute ma scolarité. Mon calvaire a pris fin avec la mort de ton maître. Tu sais celui qui était invincible. Celui que tu as choisi de suivre et qui a détruit notre famille. Sache-le, à force de reproches, de coups, de doloris, la leçon a fini par rentrer. La chenille s'est transformée en chrysalide et en est sortie sous la forme d'un papillon de nuit, survivant tant bien que mal dans l'obscurité, mais lorsque la lumière a triomphé, le peu de forces que j'avais s'est évaporé. Tu m'as détruite, c'est aussi simple que ça, aussi simple que ça, aussi simple que ça… aussi simple que ça. J'ai remarqué que si l'on suit un chemin sombre rien n'est compliqué, tandis que celui éclairé est semé d'embuches. Mais personne ne parle de ceux qui marchent sur la fine limite entre les deux, piochant dans les deux camps ce qui leur est nécessaire. Ceux qui ne veulent pas choisir, ceux qui ne peuvent pas choisir. En te choisissant _Papa_ , je renonçais à mon âme, à ma liberté. En _les_ choisissant, je renonçais à la vie. Dur choix n'est-ce pas ? Mais tout est une question de choix dans la vie. Mais _toi_ , tu m'as imposé le tien, et ça, je ne peux l'accepter. Jamais. Si tu ne devais retenir qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu as été le début de la fin.»

Là encore, les gens étaient partagés. Il y avait ceux qui étaient surpris, ceux qui se moquaient, ceux qui s'en fichaient, ceux qui pleuraient, ceux qui criaient au scandale, ceux qui étaient déçus, ceux qui étaient tristes, ceux qui détournaient le regard ou qui baissaient la tête, et puis il y a ceux qui restaient impassibles. Des statues de marbre figées autour d'un cœur de glace. Les mots et les discours étaient inutiles, Kingsley le savait bien. Chacun récupérait ses affaires, les familles se regroupaient et transplanaient une à une. Seul l'écho des derniers mots de Pansy brisait le silence : « Tu as été le début de la fin ».

* * *

Prochain chapitre : "Tu n'as rien fait, tu me regardais me débattre pour ne pas me noyer, jamais tu ne m'as tendu la main. Jamais"


	2. Cassette 2

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite/follow, et encore plus à KeanaB, Antig0ne et lucie1411 qui m'ont laissé un 'tit commentaire, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, la foule était à nouveau rassemblée aux alentours du majestueux château et semblait, si cela est encore possible, plus nombreuse que la veille. Sur l'estrade, la même mise en scène qu'hier, le tableau de Parkinson père toujours au début de la file. Kingsley attendit simplement que le silence ne se fasse, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du magnétoscope.

« Tu n'as rien fait, tu me regardais me débattre pour ne pas me noyer, jamais tu ne m'as tendu la main. Jamais. Tu sais ce que tu as fait ? Pas vrai ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire ce que tu n'as pas fait ! Alors, pour ton silence, voici ta cassette _Maman_. »

Cette fois-ci, le nom était prononcé avec lassitude, comme si elle avait abandonné tout espoir de tirer quelque chose de positif de sa génitrice. Les personnes commencent à remuer sur leur siège. Deuxième cassette, deuxième membre de la famille Parkinson. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix les faire assister à un règlement de compte familial ? Avant que la voix de la jeune fille ne reprenne, le Ministre de la Magie répéta la même opération que la veille, et le portrait de Mrs Parkinson vint orner le second tabouret.

« _Maman_ , ô comble de l'absurdité. Tu n'as jamais rien eu d'une mère sinon le titre. M'adressant au maximum trois phrases par jour, lorsque tu ne m'ignorais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais comprise. Tu haïssais ta vie, mais tu n'as jamais rien fait pour l'améliorer. Tu t'es laissée couler, et lorsque tu as enfin touché le fond, tu m'as seulement regardé sombrer à mon tour. Pourquoi ? Cette litanie résonne sans fin dans ma tête. Là où je vais, je te reverrai, et sois sûre que cette fois je ne te lâcherai pas. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse à mes questions. Tu m'as appris l'étiquette, le respect des sang-purs, à tenir mon rang… Quel rang ? Je ne suis ni princesse, ni reine. A cause de toi, je l'ai cru à une époque. A cause de toi, je me suis perdue moi-même. A cause de ton silence, je l'ai écouté _lui_ , à défaut de pouvoir t'entendre. Et je l'ai cru. Tu es autant responsable que lui. Témoin invisible, muet. Tu as fait l'autruche. Ce port de tête royal que tu arborais fièrement en société, cet air hautain qui faisait que chacun connaissait ton importance. Tout cela disparaissait dans l'intimité du manoir. La tête dans le sable, le regard vague, la tête basse, dans l'intimité du manoir… L'intimité du manoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'un obscur et glacé manoir a d'intime ? C'est à des lieux de l'atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante que devrait avoir n'importe quel foyer. Mais les Parkinson ne sont pas n'importe qui… N'est-ce pas ? Tout est dans les apparences, martelais-tu à la moindre occasion. Les apparences… Tu dois être ravie de là où tu es ! Tout déballer au grand jour, plus de faux semblants… Tout ce que tu as toujours adoré. Si cela peut te réconforter sache que pour ces quelques instants, tu es au centre de l'attention. Sois en fière, dès la prochaine cassette, tu seras reléguée aux vieux souvenirs. Tu n'es pas la pire, mais tu n'es pas la meilleure non plus. »

Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, mais la même question revenait encore et toujours : Pourquoi ? A quoi est-ce que toute cette comédie rime ? Pendant que tous se questionnaient, juste à côté de la scène, une femme blonde vêtue de couleurs criardes, avec des lunettes à grandes montures écailles surveillait une plume à papote qui griffonnait à la vitesse de la lumière sur un bloc-notes en lévitation. Les longs ongles peints en rouge de la journaliste tapotaient sur l'une des quelques marches en bois de l'escalier, et elle semblait jubiler : elle tenait enfin son scoop. Comme quoi le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres. Lorsque l'enregistrement repris, tous se turent instantanément.

« Chaque personne qui écoutera ces enregistrements se demandera à quoi me sert de dénoncer des personnes mortes, d'autres qui ne sont plus vivants ont également leurs cassettes attitrées, même si ça ce sont d'autres histoires. La réponse est excessivement simple. J'ai bon espoir que de là où ils sont, ils m'entendent, ou que les premiers d'entre vous qui iront les rejoindre, leur raconteront tout ça. En plus, disons que ça me fait une thérapie gratuite… Il faut dire que je ne roule pas sur l'or ces derniers temps ! »

Ils étaient stupéfaits. Comment plaisanter sur ces sujets ?

« Enfin tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que ton silence est un crime. La famille c'est sacré. Fin de la cassette deux. »

La fin est brutale. Tout comme les mots employés. Ils écorchent les cœurs des mères, déçoivent les pères, attristent les enfants, consternent les autres. Sans un mot, chacun rentre chez lui.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : "Ce n'était qu'une promesse d'enfants c'est ça ? Eh bien sache que ça comptait pour moi..."

A la prochaine !


	3. Cassette 3

Coucou! Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, je publierai deux chapitres par semaine, le mercredi ET le dimanche, et je poste celui-ci maintenant car je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps demain. Plusieurs d'entre vous avaient trouvé à qui est adressée cette cassette, mais je pense que vous aurez beaucoup plus de mal pour la suivante !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Cassette numéro trois. Je pense que tu as deviné que c'est la tienne. Après tout, tu as été l'un des premiers à me faire du mal non ? Tu aurais encore pu me sauver à ce moment-là, si seulement. Je rêve encore du garçon qui a brisé mon cœur... Tu me l'avais promis, on se l'était promis. Ensemble. Toujours. Ce n'était qu'une promesse d'enfants c'est ça ? Eh bien sache que ça comptait pour moi... Tu es mon cauchemar Dray. »

Un jeune homme pâle comme la mort elle-même, et à la chevelure presque aussi claire va rejoindre les deux portraits et le Ministre sur l'estrade. Après un moment d'hésitation, il alla s'asseoir sur le troisième tabouret.

« Je t'ai tellement aimé, à un tel point que cela m'a totalement détruite. Je me suis consumée de l'intérieur. Le vieux fou avait raison, l'amour est la chose la plus puissante qui existe, par-delà la vie, dans l'au-delà et au-delà de la mort. Je t'ai aimé comme un ami, comme un frère, comme un amant, comme l'amour lui-même. M'as-tu seulement jamais considérée comme une amie ? Ou alors étais-je juste une vague connaissance servant de bouche-trou ou à compléter ta cour ? »

Le jeune Malefoy se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Comme les autres, tu t'es soumis. Comme les autres tu m'as trahie. Comme les autres tu m'as abandonnée. Tu es comme les autres. Eh oui ! L'héritier Malefoy est tellement banal. Alors pourquoi es-tu si spécial à mes yeux ? Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponse. »

Il redresse la tête, ses yeux rougis et la traînée sombre sur sa joue sont seuls vestiges de la première larme qu'il a laissé couler depuis de nombreuses années.

« Tu m'as manqué. Le petit garçon arrogant a jeté son jouet dès qu'il est entré dans la cour des grands. Je me suis accrochée, je n'aurais pas dû. La lionne en moi s'est réveillée pour une seule personne, et il a fallu que ce soit pour toi. Tu as vu mes côtés les plus sombres, mais aussi les meilleurs. Et ceux-là, tu n'y as pas fait attention. »

Cette-fois, il ne contrôle plus rien. Les larmes ruissellent sur son visage, mais pas un seul sanglot ne s'échappe. Il a compris la leçon : il écoute et il se tait. Il accepte les reproches sans protester. Il vit avec sa culpabilité. Mais il le sait, la suite sera pire.

« Alors Malefoy, écoutes-moi bien. Je ne me répéterai pas. Je te souhaite de tomber amoureux. D'un amour dévastateur. De la même manière que moi, je t'ai aimé. Et que la personne en question te regarde comme si tu n'étais qu'une bouse de sombral. Mieux encore, qu'elle t'ignore totalement. Même si le niveau ultime serait qu'elle te haïsse, qu'elle te maudisse sur un nombre incalculable de générations. Que ce feu te brûle de l'intérieur, qu'il te ronge. Le jour où tu comprendras, sache que le lendemain sera pire. La chute sera dure. Tu descendras de toi-même de ton piédestal. Ce jour-là, tu pourras peut-être enfin connaître le bonheur. Il faut avoir touché le fond pour pouvoir remonter à la surface. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Rappelle-toi simplement que dans les moments les plus sombres, il faut simplement se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. »

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine, et moi je vous dis à mercredi !

Prochain chapitre : "Vous aurez tout votre temps pour y réfléchir puisque vous êtes mort. De toutes manières, la mort est immortelle, non ?"


	4. Cassette 4

Hey ! J'ai un petit jour de retard, j'ai eu un petit imprévu hier. Merci pour tous vos reviews/favoris/abonnements, ça me fait hyper plaisir, et c'est très motivant !

Bonne lecture!

Réponse à "Guest" (Tu es le/la seul(e) à m'avoir posté une review anonyme pour ce chapitre, mais s'il arrive qu'il y en ait plusieurs, ce serait mieux que tu signes avec un petit pseudo pour que je puisse vous différencier dans les réponses !) : Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ça intéressant... Et tu es un/ une des seuls à avoir trouvé à qui est adressé la cassette d'aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, une autre de tes propositions est juste, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

« Vous vous en moquez, je le sais. Mais je vais quand même parler. C'est tout d'abord pour moi que je fais cela non ? Ne tremble pas, toi qui écoute ça. Je t'ai prévenu. Cette cassette-là est adressée à Lord Voldemort, plus communément appelé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Une vague de frisson s'empara de la masse attroupée au pied de l'estrade. Ceux qui étaient sur cette dernière, eux, n'avaient pas bronché. Après tout, ils connaissaient déjà l'horrible vérité. Le Ministre avait longuement hésité, mais n'ayant pas de reproduction du mage noir, il fit apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du quatrième siège. La foule recula instinctivement de quelques pas avant de se ressaisir.

« Ne sachant guère si vous entendrez ceci, puisque nul vivant n'a connu la mort à l'exception d'un seul… qui n'est ni vous, ni moi, cela me servira au moins d'exutoire. La liste de mes reproches est longue, alors je vais vous en faire grâce. Voici donc la version abrégée des raisons pour lesquelles je hais, j'exècre, je maudis du plus profond de moi-même _le_ _Maître de_ _mes parents_. »

Chacun retenait son souffle, s'attendant presque à voir apparaître le tristement célèbre mage noir, pour se venger de l'affront public qui venait de lui être fait.

« Vous m'avez tout pris. Ma famille, ma seule amitié sincère, celui que j'aimais plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Avez-vous essayé d'être cruel, ou est-ce naturel ? Pourquoi avoir mis tant d'acharnement à détruire les rares bonnes choses immatérielles que je possédais ? J'aurais presque dit que cela vous amusait. La souffrance mentale a été infiniment plus dure que la douleur physique. »

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que la voix ne reprenne.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne le répéterais pas. Je crois que les sorciers sont supérieurs aux moldus d'un point de vue physique, mais sûrement pas dans la tête. Je ne crois pas non plus à la supériorité du sang parmi les sorciers. Vous remarquerez plusieurs choses. Même si la magie restera toujours inaccessible à ceux qui sont dénués de pouvoir, nul besoin de les exterminer, laissez-les, laissez-nous vivre en paix. C'est tout ce qu'ils, nous, désirent, désirons. Sangs-Purs, Sangs-Mêlés, Nés-Moldus, ont tous trois un point commun qui devrait suffire à les considérer comme égaux : la magie qui coule dans leurs veines. Les Moldus, eux, connaissent une autre forme de magie, que très peu de sorciers maîtrisent : celle du cœur. »

Une fille de mangemorts venait publiquement d'avouer qu'elle faisait ami-ami avec les moldus et qu'elle ne croyait pas à la supériorité du sang. Ce fut un choc pour la communauté sorcière, qui commençait tout juste à se remettre en question.

« Je garde espoir, malgré tout. Peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un parviendra à vous faire entrer dans la lumière. Vous aurez des regrets, des remords. Ce sera long, mais je pense que nul ne finira pas par ne pas effacer vos crimes. Ils ne pardonneront peut-être pas, mais trouveront avec le temps la force de passer l'éponge. J'oubliais, vous êtes foncièrement mauvais, c'est gravé dans votre chair, dans votre meurtrie, inscrit dans votre ADN, une autre découverte moldue que vous auriez méprisée. Vous ne réussirez pas à émettre le moindre sentiment, je vous confiance sur ce point-là au moins. Vous aurez tout votre temps pour y réfléchir puisque vous êtes mort. De toutes manières, la mort est immortelle, non ? »

Prochain chapitre " A première vue, tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible. Excepté le fait que pour certains, le fait d'avoir été répartie à Serpentard est en soi un crime. "


	5. Cassette 5

Salut ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai totalement oublié de publier un chapitre hier alors le voici, le voilà !

Pour en revenir à l'histoire même, je me suis aperçue que la majorité avait compris l'indice "à l'envers". Pansy dit que la personne n'a rien fait de mal sauf si l'on considère qu'être à Serpentard est un crime. Du coup, ça voulait justement dire que notre petit bonhomme/bonnefemme est à Serpentard, et qu'il n'a rien fait de particulièrement grave !

Bonne lecture !

Guhmio: Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, je voulais dépeindre un portrait assez "positif" de Pansy. La série est à la fois magnifique et vraiment "dure" du coup, je comprends tes sentiments contradictoires vis-à-vis d'elle ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

« Tu vas sûrement te demander ce que tu fais sur ces cassettes. A première vue, tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible. Excepté le fait que pour certains, le fait d'avoir été répartie à Serpentard est en soi un crime. J'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais tu m'as aussi abandonnée. Je suis tellement désolée Milly de t'en vouloir alors que… je suis la seule coupable dans cette histoire ! »

La foule est indécise. Personne ne semble comprendre ce que la jeune femme veut dire, à l'exception de ceux qui sont présents sur les premières cassettes. Indifférent à l'ambiance générale, le Ministre dépose une photo sorcière d'une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres sur le cinquième tabouret.

« Si tu pouvais revenir en arrière, le ferais-tu ? Mourir ce jour-là m'aurait débarrassée de ces quelques années de souffrance inutile, et toi, tu aurais pu vivre. Tu aurais dû vivre. Tu n'étais pas marquée, tu n'as jamais commis de crime. Tu étais une victime de la guerre au sens figuré du terme, mais depuis ce jour maudit de la Bataille de Poudlard, tu en es une au sens propre en plus. Pourquoi ? Encore une question sans réponse… Je les cumule ces derniers temps. Pourquoi t'es-tu jetée devant moi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu pris ce sort qui m'était destiné ? Pourquoi tes lèvres figées en un paisible sourire ? Tu venais de mourir, et tu te permettais de sourire ! Je ne t'ai jamais autant détestée. Quel sombre secret me cachais-tu pour que la mort te semble si paisible et que tu l'accueilles comme une vieille amie ? Après mon ami d'enfance, c'est ma meilleure amie qui est partie sans moi, sans se retourner. Je t'aimais. Le savais-tu au moins ? Je regrette de ne jamais te l'avoir dit. Tellement de secrets et de non-dits qui nous ont gâché notre si courte vie. »

Le goût du secret dans les familles est art qui se cultive depuis toujours. Des simples recettes de cuisine, aux plus lourds héritages chargés de sombres révélations, tout se transmet de générations en générations. La foule le sait, mais la foule se tait.

« Mais je suis heureuse Milly. S'il y a bien une idée qui me maintient en vie, c'est l'espoir que je te rejoindrai très probablement lorsque j'aurais fini d'enregistrer la dernière cassette. Ironique non ? L'envie de mourir me maintient en vie. Alors Milly, retiens bien ceci. Je t'aime. Je crie désormais mes sentiments au monde entier. J'envoie bouler tous ces principes à la con, cette éducation qui m'entrave. Je déploie mes ailes. La braise incandescente qui palpite au fond de moi prend de l'ampleur. Je te dis à bientôt. Puisque très prochainement, je m'embraserai, je me brûlerai les ailes, mais contrairement au phœnix, je ne renaîtrai pas de mes cendres. A bientôt Milly, nous nous reverrons dans cette terre de feu et de glace, au paradis des anges et des démons. »

Prochain chapitre : "Cette femme était l'âme damnée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'avait choisie elle car elle sait se tenir et est une redoutable manipulatrice, totalement acquise à sa cause."


	6. Cassette 6

Salut ! Je ne suis pas en retard aujourd'hui, alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

L'indice précédant était un peu un piège, alors personne n'a trouvé !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

000

« M'être tenue à l'écart du monde sorcier ne m'a pas empêchée de continuer à me tenir informée de ce qui s'y passe. Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu ta photo s'étaler en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le journal titrait « Mère exemplaire, sauveuse du Sauveur ». Quelle naïveté ! Narcissa Black épouse Malefoy. Si douce, pas vrai ? Grossière erreur. »

La foule s'agite. La femme a été blanchie, et tout le monde la respecte pour avoir sauvé Harry Potter et lui avoir ainsi permis de vaincre Lord Voldemort.

« La femme dont je vous parle est celle qui a jeté son fils dans les mains de V…Voldemort pour la gloire. Celle qui s'est détournée de son _Maître_ car elle a bien compris que le Mal ne pourrait gagner. Que la résistance n'abandonnerait jamais. Elle m'avait promis son aide en échange de mon silence. J'avais découvert au détour d'un couloir du manoir que le bras droit de Voldemort contrairement à ce que tous pensaient n'était pas Lucius Malefoy mais sa femme. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs été condamné au baiser du détraqueur sans aucun procès, et sans avoir eu le temps de s'exprimer. Pratique, non ? »

Une femme à la chevelure d'une blondeur immaculée, seulement rayée d'une mèche sombre, vint s'asseoir à côté de la photo de Millicent Bulstrode. Tout le monde connaît les traits de son visage, mais nul excepté son fils unique ne lui connaisait cette expression. La haine déforme ses traits délicats, ses yeux de glace n'ont jamais paru aussi froids. Elle n'avait pas été aussi hautaine depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle lisse sa jupe du plat de la main, comme si les menottes qui entravent ses poignets n'avaient jamais existées.

« Cette femme était l'âme damnée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien plus encore que sa folle de sœur. _Il_ l'avait choisie _elle_ car _elle_ sait se tenir et est une redoutable manipulatrice, totalement acquise à sa cause. Ne vous laissez pas attendrir. Elle a un cœur encore plus froid et dur que l'acier. Peu peuvent se vanter de l'égaler. D'une inventivité sans pareil dans toutes les formes de magie noire, de stratégie, ou de torture. Un monstre dans un corps de poupée en somme. »

Ils la dévisagent avec horreur ou incrédulité. Les deux portraits qu'on leur a dressés de cette même femme sont pour ainsi dire si peu semblables. Qui croire ?

« Pour les dubitatifs, posez-vous simplement cette question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille morte mentirait ? L'assistance promise s'est résumée à m'envoyer sur les missions les plus dangereuses, couvant visiblement l'espoir que je me fasse tuer avant que je ne dévoile son secret le plus sombre. Ma chère Narcissa, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à Azkaban. »

Ils la fixaient d'un air pincé, avec dégoût, rage, colère et même haine. Cette jeune fille avait au moins le don de provoquer une foule d'émotions extrêmement disparate. Même si Narcissa Malefoy avait tenté de démentir, c'était trop tard. Le doute s'était infiltré tel un poison dans les esprits, et il n'existait pas d'antidote.

000

Prochain chapitre : " Pour cette septième cassette, je voudrais rendre hommage à un puissant sorcier que j'ai longtemps respecté. C'est pour cela que je lui dédie ce numéro sept. Comme je le disais, j'ai toujours eu de l'estime pour lui jusqu'à ce que je ne me rende compte de l'étendue de sa folie. Est-il possible qu'une personne soit aussi malade ?"

À la prochaine !


	7. Cassette 7

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour ce chapitre qui est le plus court de tout cette histoire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews du chapitre précédent, mais je m'y met dès que possible ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis (encore) en retard, alors sorry ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Pour cette septième cassette, je voudrais rendre hommage à un puissant sorcier que j'ai longtemps respecté. C'est pour cela que je lui dédie ce numéro sept. Comme je le disais, j'ai toujours eu de l'estime pour lui jusqu'à ce que je ne me rende compte de l'étendue de sa folie. Est-il possible qu'une personne soit aussi malade ? Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, voici la cassette de Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de la maison Serpentard, Premier Fourchelang connu, inventeur de nombreuses potions et sortilèges de magie noire, instaurateur des préjugés sur les moldus et leurs descendants, même ceux pouvant pratiquer la magie. »

N'ayant nulle représentation du sorcier en question, Kingsley fit apparaître la partie du blason de Poudlard représentant un serpent.

« Grâce à vous, les moldus ont été persécutés pendant des siècles, et les sorciers issus de ces familles moldues ont rencontré quelques difficultés à s'intégrer dans la communauté magique. Grâce à vos idées, de puissants mages noirs ont pu se succéder pour tenter de mener à bien votre projet d'extermination de ceux dénués de pouvoirs magiques. Grâce à la puissance de votre sang, Voldemort a pu créer ses horcruxes et exécuter des sorts d'une noirceur à faire pâlir de jalousie les ombres. Grâce à votre maison à Poudlard, je ne me suis jamais sentie chez moi dans cette école. Voilà le grand problème de ma vie : je n'étais nulle part chez moi. »

Certains acquiescent gravement, certains sont au bord des larmes.

« Enfin bref, je ne vous remercie pas. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre : "Quel était ton but ? Me narguer ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça, mais au final je m'en fous. Je me dis que _ma_ fin a justifié _tes_ moyens."


	8. Cassette 8

Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que je remercie encore tous ceux et celles qui laissent des commentaires !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Blaise. » Ce simple prénom résonna, et eut pour effet de faire taire instantanément la foule. Un jeune homme à la forte carrure et à la peau sombre vint s'asseoir sur le huitième tabouret, devenant après les Malefoy, la troisième personne vivante sur le banc des accusés.

« Accroche-toi, celle-là, elle est pour toi. On se rapproche de la fin, tout comme tu as précipité la mienne. Après m'avoir tourné le dos durant des mois à partir de la fin de la guerre, j'ai enfin eu l'honneur de te revoir. Quel honneur ! Je t'ai surpris en train de m'espionner par la fenêtre crasseuse de mon appartement. Tu voulais vérifier si les rumeurs étaient vraies ? Si l'héritière des Parkinson était vraiment réduite à vivre dans la misère, et à travailler. Travailler pour une sang-pur est déjà un comble, mais dans une boutique moldue ! Mes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe ! J'étais heureuse de te revoir. Vraiment. Durant un instant. Quelques secondes. Mais j'ai vite déchanté quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Tu ne venais pas prendre des nouvelles, ou tenter de renouer des liens. Merlin, non ! Le simple fait de me voir dans cet état semblait te conforter dans l'idée que tu avais bien fait de prendre tes distances. Quel était ton but ? Me narguer ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça, mais au final je m'en fous. Je me dis que ma fin a justifié les moyens. »

Les « spectateurs » dévisageaient à présent le jeune héritier Zabini. On avait eu du mal à lui refaire confiance, et voilà que sa vieille amie venait détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit. Son sens des affaires et la transparence parfaite de la société, qu'il avait montée en seulement trois mois après la Bataille de Poudlard, avaient fait taire les mauvaises langues pour quelques temps, mais elles n'allaient pas tarder à se manifester à nouveau.

L'ex-Serpentard souriait, mais d'un sourire triste et résigné. On voyait qu'il s'en voulait, mais pas seulement. Il savait quelque chose que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à découvrir. Le malaise était palpable. Après tout, Pansy n'avait-elle pas dit que l'on approchait du dénouement à grands pas ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre : "L'amour est la forme de magie la plus puissante. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas assez forte pour la maîtriser ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Le manque d'entraînement sûrement."


	9. Cassette 9

Hello ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je crois bien que personne n'a deviné (ou en tous cas proposé le bon nom) pour cette nouvelle cassette ! Il avait déjà été cité pour d'autres cassettes, alors aujourd'hui, c'est son tour !

Merci encore et encore à tous ceux qui suivent/mettent mon histoire en favoris, et encore plus à ceux qui laissent des reviews (occasionnelles ou régulières !).

Bonne lecture !

\-- Cassette 9

« Cette cassette-ci, je la dédie à un grand homme, un vrai. Un peu fou sur les bords, avec de nombreux défauts comme un goût plus que prononcé pour les secrets et la manipulation, mais un grand homme tout de même. Il est le seul à avoir cru en nous, les enfants de mangemorts. Vous auriez pu mieux faire, certes. Mais vous auriez pu moins bien faire aussi. Mais dans tous les cas, vous n'auriez pas pu me sauver. »

L'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix fait apparaître le portrait du chef de l'organisation. Ses yeux clairs et perçants semblent prêts à déborder à tout moment.

« J'étais condamnée. Je l'étais depuis bien avant ma naissance ou même ma conception. Je suis née au mauvais endroit, dans la mauvaise famille et au mauvais moment. Quand le destin se ligue contre vous, que nous reste-t-il ? Je suis fatiguée de me battre contre mes vieux démons. J'en ai marre. Alors j'abandonne. Le serpent et la lionne qui se battaient en mon sein, à la vie, à la mort, sont arrivés à bout mais aucun d'eux ne veut céder. Ils dépérissent et m'emmènent avec eux, dans un lieu secret où nous pourrons tous les trois cohabiter en paix, où je n'aurais pas à choisir entre être moi ou être moi. Même si l'un des côtés avait triomphé, je serai tout de même morte à l'intérieur. Pouvez-vous dissocier le côté pile du côté face d'un gallion ? Non, et il en est de même pour moi. Et si vous vous décidez à couper la pièce en deux, la moitié de mon âme s'envole avec. Et comment vivre avec la moitié d'un tout ? Voldemort lui-même n'y est pas arrivé, je ne ferais pas mieux, je ne peux pas faire mieux, je ne veux pas faire mieux. Voudriez-vous d'une demi-vie, d'une vie maudite ? Je ne pense pas non. Eh bien moi non plus. »

La vérité se fraye lentement un chemin dans l'esprit de chaque personne présente sur la pelouse de l'école. On pourrait presque voir les engrenages travailler au-dessus de chacune des têtes.

« Dumbledore, vous aviez raison, l'amour est la forme de magie la plus puissante. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas assez forte pour la maîtriser ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Le manque d'entraînement sûrement. Remarquez que je commence déjà à parler au passé. Je suis déjà morte à l'intérieur, mon corps est une coquille vide qui n'attend que d'accomplir sa mission avant de rejoindre mon esprit, bien loin de cette terre. Cette mission est presque finie. Il ne me reste plus que quatre cassettes, et je serais enfin libérée de l'attraction terrestre. Je suis prête à partir pour ce long voyage, à la découverte de l'inconnu. En apesanteur. »

Prochain chapitre : " Quand je repense à cette histoire, je me dis que j'ai quand même une grande force de persuasion. Vous… Tu… ? Dois-je tutoyer ou vouvoyer quelque chose qui n'est même pas vivant ? "


	10. Cassette 10

Oupsi... Cette semaine, je n'ai pas trop eu de temps, alors je ne suis pas occupée de répondre au reviews (mais je remercie mille fois ceux qui ont pris la peine d'en laisser!) , et je n'ai pas non plus posté de chapitre mercredi... Sorry !

En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Quand je repense à cette histoire, je me dis que j'ai quand même une grande force de persuasion. Vous… Tu… ? Dois-je tutoyer ou vouvoyer quelque chose qui n'est même pas vivant ? Aucune importance. Tu as vu mon combat intérieur. Celui qui faisait rage en moi. Tu l'as vu. Et tu as détourné le regard. Choix trop difficile, tu as cédé à mes suppliques. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Alors oui, je m'adresse à un vieux chapeau, mais c'est ce vieux chapeau qui a maintenu la mae brûlante contre ma chair à vif. »

Les spectateurs regardent, interloqués, le Ministre de la Magie déposer sur le dixième tabouret le Choixpeau. Ils le reconnaissent tous. Chacun d'entre eux l'a porté quelques instants lors de leur rentrée dans la vieille école de magie.

« Durant ce court laps de temps où tu as eu l'opportunité d'étudier les moindres parcelles de mon esprit, tu as compris que tu ne pourrais trancher entre la lionne et le serpent. Alors pour apaiser ta conscience… Un chapeau a-t-il une conscience au moins ? Peu importe. Donc, pour apaiser ta conscience, tu as choisi la voie de la facilité, pensant me faire plaisir, alors qu'au fond de toi, tu savais parfaitement que tu me condamnais à une vie trouble, vacillant entre les deux camps. Tu te doutais que je ne pourrai totalement étouffer mon autre moitié pourtant j'y étais contrainte chez les serpents. Alors que chez les lions, ma ruse aurait pu me servir. Mais j'aurai dû envoyer bouler ma famille. Et ça je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre à ce moment-là. »

Ils sont sceptiques. Peuvent-ils vraiment en vouloir à un chapeau ? Un chapeau qui n'a fait que son travail en plus ?

« Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Comme d'habitude, je me questionne. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdue. Je sens que je me détache de plus en plus de toutes ces histoires. Le choix d'un vieux couvre-chef lors de ma onzième année a influencé toute ma courte vie. L'effet papillon, vous connaissez ? Non bien sûr, c'est moldu. Pas le courage, pas le temps de vous expliquer, vous ferez des recherches… ça vous fera les plus grand bien ! »

La grande majorité est perplexe. L'effet papillon ? Jamais entendu parler. Ils sont très peu nombreux à avoir l'air de connaître un peu le sujet.

« En vouloir à un objet ? Sûrement pas. C'est le seul de la liste qui ne pourra ni vivre sa vie ni vivre sa mort non plus dans la culpabilité. En effet, il ne peut pas mourir. Oups ! »

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Deuxième "Oups..."Euh... en fait il est pas encore écrit... J'avais pris tellement d'avance au début, que je n'ai pas continué à écrire depuis un petit bout de temps... Sorry ! (Le 12ème est quant à lui déjà écrit, c'est l'un des premiers que j'ai fait... Il est un peu spécial !) Si tout se passe bien, j'aurais le temps de faire le 11ème d'ici mercredi, alors pas de panique, il devrait y en avoir un !

A la prochaine !


	11. Cassette 11

Hey !

Je n'ai pas pu poster mercredi, donc je me rattrape aujourd'hui ! Par contre, la suite n'arrivera pas demain mais mercredi prochain ! C'est l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre, on se rapproche de la fin !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Ne soyez pas trop offensés par le fait que je m'en prenne désormais à votre héros. Son heure de gloire est arrivée. Harry Potter, accroche-toi. C'est ton tour. »

Pendant que le jeune homme brun partait s'asseoir, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. De quel droit accusait-elle le Sauveur du monde sorcier, et surtout, de quoi l'accusait-elle ?

« Pourquoi ? Je devrais faire de ce mot ma phrase d'intro… Alors oui, pourquoi ? Tu savais. Tu as toujours su. Avant nous, même, tu savais que ça allait mal finir pour les enfants de mangemorts. Que nous avions été élevés comme ça, que nous serions du mauvais côté à la fin de la guerre. Tu savais que vous finiriez par triompher. Tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt, pas même donné ton avis sur notre statut. C'est comme si nous étions invisibles à tes yeux. Invisible, c'est le mot. Etait-ce un pari ? Devais-tu laisser le maximum de personnes être condamnées ? »

Outrés. C'est le juste mot pour décrire l'état d'esprit des gens dans l'assemblée. Ils trouvent cela scandaleux qu'elle ose s'en prendre à Celui-qui-a-survécu.

« Tu en avais les capacités. Un mot de ta part, nous étions graciés. Un silence, nous étions condamnés. Va savoir pourquoi, tu as choisi la seconde option. Je ne te demandais guère l'absolution, simplement un minimum de compréhension, ou du moins un peu de compassion. Visiblement, c'était trop demandé. Tu m'en vois désolée. »

Le visage crispé, le regard flou, le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille ne semble pas au meilleur de sa forme.

« Enfin bref. Témoin silencieux. Encore un. Et sûrement pas le dernier. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre : "Vous étiez un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, censé vous battre contre les Forces du Mal. Une bande d'adolescents perdus et pris entre deux feux, vous appelez ça des criminels ? Vous avez emprisonné la plupart, banni certains, déshonoré d'autres. Venant d'un homme de bien, vous m'avez déçue."

(Le 12ème chapitre sera un peu spécial, il y a beaucoup de flash-backs !)


	12. Cassette 12

Hey !

Je ne suis pas en retard aujourd'hui ! :D Bon, je vous retrouve pour l'avant-dernier chapitre, et comme certains (certaines je crois !) l'avaient deviné, il s'adresse à Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Je ne pense pas à le faire à chaque fois, mais je remercie encore et encore tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, s'abonnent, ou mettent l'histoire en favoris !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

\- En cet avant-dernier jour, je souhaite simplement adresser quelques mots avant d'écouter la douzième cassette. Vous comprendrez dans un instant la raison de mon acte. Après-demain, à la première heure, je me retirerai de la vie politique magique. Je démissionne.

Les rangs explosèrent, certains crièrent au scandale, mais Kingsley Shackelbolt resta impassible.

« Vous savez que c'est votre tour, et je suis persuadée que vous savez qui est le suivant. Vous avez toujours été très perspicace Monsieur le Ministre. »

Devant le silence abasourdi de la communauté magique, l'homme alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry Potter.

« Comment pouvez-vous vivre en repensant à ce que vous avez fait ? Tant de vies détruites pour ne pas blesser le petit peuple, qui pourtant n'a pas bougé le petit doigt durant la guerre. Les mangemorts condamnés, oui. Mais leurs familles, leurs enfants, ça non. Je ne vous pardonne pas d'avoir voulu sauver votre poste en acceptant de vous soumettre à l'opinion public. Vous étiez un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, censé vous battre contre les Forces du Mal. Une bande d'adolescents perdus et pris entre deux feux, vous appelez ça des criminels ? Vous avez emprisonné la plupart, banni certains, déshonoré d'autres. Venant d'un homme de bien, vous m'avez déçue. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs même pas eu le courage de me regarder en face pour m'annoncer ma sentence. J'ai reçu une lettre par hibou qui m'annonçait que j'avais deux jours pour disparaître, sans quoi on m'emmènerait à Azkaban. Condamnée un an à vivre dans le monde moldu, passe encore. Mais non, vous m'avez pris mon nom, ma fortune, tout ce qu'il me restait pour m'accrocher à la vie, et pire que tout : vous avez brisé ma baguette. Vous avez fait de moi, de nous, des parias de la société. Nous avons été rejetés par notre monde, celui qui nous a vu naître, grandir, nous battre, et celui qui me verra mourir.»

Certains émus qui retenaient leurs larmes, d'autres mal à l'aise, qui se tortillaient sur leurs sièges, principalement des hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère.

Un jeune homme blond comme les blés monta rapidement sur l'estrade, mais à la surprise de tous, il ne s'assit pas à côté du Ministre. Personne dans la foule ne semblait le connaître, mais chacun de ceux installés sur les tabourets eurent le plaisir de le voir pour la seconde fois.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- Hey ! S'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas. Je veux juste te poser une question !_

 _\- Comment avez-vous su ?_

 _\- Je sais repérer les filatures, mais là n'est pas le sujet._

 _\- Je vous écoute._

 _\- J'ai écouté les deux premières, la suivante est la mienne, je le sais, je le sens._

 _\- Eh bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ?_

 _\- Je veux juste savoir la vérité, avant._

 _\- Laquelle ? La vôtre ? La mienne ? La sienne ?_

 _\- La tienne. D'après ce que j'ai compris tu étais celui qui la connaissait le mieux._

 _\- Je croyais l'être… Mais pourquoi pas la sienne ? Pensez-vous qu'une morte mentirait ?_

 _\- Je pense que la tienne et la sienne sont assez semblables…_

 _\- Soit. Que voulez-vous savoir ?_

 _\- Dis-moi la vérité et j'écouterais cette cassette. J'ai tué Pansy ?_

 _\- On l'a tous abandonnée._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. J'ai tué Pansy Parkinson ?_

 _\- Non elle s'est suicidée Malefoy. C'était son choix. Mais vous, moi, et tous ceux qui sont sur ces cassettes l'avons laissée tomber. On ne lui a pas dit qu'elle avait un autre choix. On aurait pu la sauver, ou pas. C'est impossible à savoir._

 _-Réponds à ma putain de question. Sachant ce que tu sais, croyant ce que tu crois, me connaissant, la connaissant, et ce qui est sur ces cassettes, est-ce que j'ai tué Pansy Parkinson ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

Il tient dans sa main un objet que les nés-moldus reconnaissent comme un micro.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- Mme Malefoy ?_

 _\- Elle-même._

 _\- J'ai cela pour vous. Le précédent vous aime trop, il n'a pas fait passer._

 _\- Excusez-moi ? De quoi parlez-vous ?_

 _\- Vous verrez. Je ne vous souhaite nullement bon courage._

 _\- Hum… Au revoir._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

Il toussota, visiblement gêné de se trouver devant autant de monde.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- Zabini ? Blaise Zabini ?_

 _\- Le maître de Pimmy n'est pas là, Monsieur._

 _\- Ah… Pourrais-tu lui donner ceci quand il rentrera s'il-te-plaît ?_

 _\- Oui, Monsieur. Voulez-vous lui transmettre un message ?_

 _\- Dis-lui simplement que celui avant lui aurait eu quelques difficultés à lui donner ceci. Vois-tu, même si vos portraits peuvent parler et bouger dans son cadre, il leur est quand même impossible de saisir des objets et de se déplacer en dehors de leur tableau._

 _\- Bien, Monsieur. Puis-je avoir votre nom ?_

 _\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire._

 _Le jeune homme tourna les talons. A ce moment-là, le propriétaire des lieux arriva, et intrigué par sa présence, il lui en demanda la raison._

 _\- Pimmy vous attend, Monsieur Zabini._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, celle de Pansy Parkinson.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- Vous êtes Monsieur Potter ? Harry Potter ?_

 _\- Eh bien… Oui._

 _\- J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver !_

 _\- C'est un petit peu ce que je souhaite, mais visiblement, tout n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?_

 _\- Voilà pour vous. Celui qui aurait dû vous le donner est certes, à ce que j'ai compris, très intelligent, mais il ne lui est encore pousser ni bras ni jambes._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu…_

 _\- Vous saurez quoi en faire lorsque ce sera le moment. Bonne journée Monsieur Potter._

 _\- Attendez !_

 _Trop tard, l'autre était déjà parti._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

\- C'était une jeune fille adorable, quoi que très tourmentée. Elle m'a aidée quand j'ai eu quelques problèmes, j'ai fait de même quand elle eut besoin de soutien. Echange de bons procédés me direz-vous. C'était plus que ça, elle est devenue mon amie. J'ai cru qu'elle allait mieux, ou alors, je n'ai pas voulu voir qu'elle avait rechuté ces derniers temps. Je n'ai su pourquoi qu'après avoir écouté toutes les cassettes, comme vous-mêmes êtes en train de le faire.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- Monsieur le Ministre ?_

 _\- Oui, vous êtes ?_

 _\- Mon nom ne vous dira rien. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, je suis un moldu comme vous dîtes._

 _\- Pardon ? Mais comment…_

 _\- Plus tard. Je tenais juste à vous informer que je parlerai en mémoire de Pansy pendant le visionnage._

 _\- Mais, comment ? Oh ! Vous êtes…_

 _\- Oui, je suis._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

\- Elle a fait une erreur, une terrible erreur qui lui a coûté la vie.

* * *

Prochain (et dernier !) chapitre : "En somme, vous êtes tous coupables".


	13. Infos dernier chapitre

Hey ! Oupsi... J'ai un peu plus d'une semaine de retard et je m'en veux un peu de faire durer le suspens du dernier chapitre comme ça mais je n'ai pas accès à l'ordinateur pour l'instant donc ça va etre compliqué... Je suis encore désolée mais je vais en profiter pour répondre aux commentaires auxquels je n'ai pas encore répondus.

À bientôt !

AnaiisRdgs: Merci beaucoup :) s'il y a certaines choses que tu ne comprends pas bien, tu peux me demander des explications, je serais ravie de pouvoir t'aider !

Rose-Eliade : Merci à bientôt !


	14. Cassette 13

Saluuuuut ! Je vous retrouve avec le dernier chapitre de 13RW. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire, imaginer les sentiments de Pansy, les réactions de chacun... Waouh ! J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic, que moi à l'écrire, et que nous nous retrouverons sur de futures histoires !

Je tenais également à remercier infiniment tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews (il y en a même qui ont commenté tous les chapitres sisi ! C'est vraiment adorable à vous, et extrêmement motivant !), de mettre l'histoire en favoris ou à s'y abonner. Aujourd'hui, le 31 juillet 2017 à 18h 39, nous sommes à 61 reviews pour 32 followers, 14 favoris et 3 722 vues, c'est juste énorme !

Je vous retrouve en bas, et sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

« Après avoir enregistré ces cassettes, j'ai décidé de laisser une seconde chance à la vie, au monde sorcier qui m'avait pourtant rejetée. Je suis allée me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au début, les sorciers que je croisais étaient totalement indifférents à ma présence. Et pour cause ! Ils ne m'avaient pas reconnue. Mais dès que j'ai abaissé mon capuchon, les sorciers ont commencé à me toiser d'un air méprisant, à m'insulter, à me cracher au visage, et les parents se dépêchaient d'éloigner leur progéniture de la _très méchante dame_. »

La population sorcière n'y avait pas pris garde, mais ils étaient tous assis sur des tabourets, semblables à ceux alignés sur l'estrade. Le banc des accusés en quelques sortes.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Pas un seul ne m'a tendu la main. A moi ou aux autres enfants de mangemorts. J'espère que mon histoire vous servira d'exemple et que vous saurez prendre les bonnes décisions à l'avenir. »

« En somme, vous êtes tous coupables. Mais je vais essayer de vous pardonner. Après tout, j'aurais bientôt l'éternité devant moi, non ? Je vous dis adieu, alors. »

* * *

Et voilà... C'est fini pour cette histoire !

Pour les projets futurs, j'ai un OS Zabnott en finition de peaufinage, un OS (de la gamme Moi,XXX) sur Narcissa en retravaillage, un autre sur Cissy toujours en train de se mettre en place, et finalement une ébauche de Moi, Lily! Pour finir, une longue fiction à l'époque des Maraudeurs est en train de prendre forme, mais aucun chapitre n'est écrit, et je n'ai pas encore toutes les informations pour la commencer. Donc elle n'arrivera sûrement pas avant un bon moment !

Au plaisir de vous revoir, merci encore d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

A bientôt !


End file.
